far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 635 - 100% Charity Goal Reached!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #635 - 100% Charity Goal Reached! is the six-hundred thirty-fifth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred forty-fourth episode of Season 6. It marked the completion of the $60,000 donation goal for Child's Play Charity in the season. Video Overview 100% For Charity! Kurt hears Wolfie bark, and leaves the Hidey Hole. He excitedly says that overnight on Friday, the Child's Play Charity fundraiser of $60,000 was reached. Currently they're at $60,145. Yes, last episode they were at 77%, but generous Far Landers got them past the mark. He hurriedly leaves a sign and claims Christmas Day as the day that the Season 6 goal was reached. Kurt says he does not have a running total from June 2011, but says that it is over $375,000. Kurt decides to just get the total, and it is $395,728.55 for Child's Play Charity. He looks at the sign and sails away, and Kurt says that he had already given up on reaching the goal before the end of 2016. Kurt reaches an island with cows and starts to try and milk a cow. It turns out to be quite difficult as you have to click just right on the udder. He gets three buckets and confirms that he is going to try to make some cake. Kurt starts talking about the anonymous donor who gave perhaps the biggest donation ever in the series, the same person who pushed the fundraiser over the top in Season 5. He confirms that is not Notch, but he has donated in the past. The message provided says that they could for digital cake in the future. Kurt swears that he will get cake, and does indeed note that after making pistons he thought there were no more items to craft. Some other people brought the fundraiser rest of the way after the biggest jump of the year. Now, the series is going to continue. He is going to have to plan out a FLoB-athon. Kurt will not do it New Years' Weekend, but wants to hold FLoB-athon 2017 in January. There will be callers on the line, like how he met MindCrack personalties Guude, BdoubleO, and future MindCracker Coestar. Kurt says that he will press F3 live at the conclusion of the FLoB-athon, and will be raising funds during the livestream. With his mind a-flutter, Kurt gets to the second night with no chickens, and realizing he has not paid attention to reeds for sugar. Kurt sleeps and finds a singular chicken, and wonders how to proceed. He works to try and trap the chicken but it hops all over the place. It stops moving around for Kurt to trap it, and he places the final block to box it in just as it starts to move around. Now also with sugar, Kurt decides to wait for the chicken to pop out an egg. He sees a Creeper as he predicted and fires a barrage of arrows at it to kill it. Kurt walks around looking for more chickens to no avail, knowing how long it can take for a singular chicken to lay an egg. Question: What's your favorite thing about Christmas? Do you have any Christmas traditions, and if so what are they? & Keeping with the holiday spirit, what is your favorite holiday experience you've shared with your sisters and/or other close family? How do you keep in touch with them now that you've moved away? I'm also a long distance brother of a sister, and I know it can be tough Kurt just got off the phone with his younger sister and his Dad, as his birthday is Christmas Eve. He also said hello to Goober. Walking back to where the chicken was penned in, Kurt finds that it has despawned. Kurt disappointingly continues going west, and remembers when he and his sisters got a NES. They played Mario, Duck Hunt, and the classic impossible game Battletoads. He goes into a Hidey Hole, and says that getting an egg will be quite the challenge. Trivia * The end slate links to a Mindcrack Prank Wars w/ Beef & Etho - Nether Hole for Pause and Mindcrack Secret Santa Day 13 w/ KurtJMac.